Coquelicot
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS UA shonen-ai. "C'est une meuf?" "-Non, c'est un mec." Lâcha-t-il acerbe. Avant de se traiter mentalement de tout les noms parce qu'il venait de s'engager sur une pente glissante.


Bouh! (Avouez, je vous ai fait peur!)

Bientôt Halloween, je me suis enfin décidée à poster cet OS. Il y a surement des petites fautes par-ci par-là mais dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt fière de moi.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent au vénéré Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** J'aime beaucoup _Unmei no Hito_ de Fujita Maiko

* * *

><p>-Ça recommence! S'exclama un jeune homme blond, visiblement sur les nerfs.<p>

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la porte à demi ouverte, derrière lui. Il n'avait qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille et ses cheveux était encore mouillés.

-S'il ramenait que des filles, encore, ça passerait!

Il ramassa les vêtements masculins éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon et les jeta en tas devant la chambre de son colocataire.

Il frappa trois coups sonores contre la porte.

-Sans bruit, ça serait possible? Je commence à avoir mal à la tête!

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Sasuke l'exaspérait à _**toujours**_ ramener ses conquêtes à des heures rocambolesques. Le brun alternait filles et garçons si bien que Naruto se demandait s'il n'avait pas des problèmes de visions comme son frère. En plus Sasuke et sa conquête du jour se déshabillaient _**toujours**_dans le salon comme si lui n'était pas là et leurs ébats duraient _**toujours**_ des heures.

«-C'est la fougue de la jeunesse!» Disait Lee, un de ses potes, à la coupe au bol.

Ils pouvaient se la mettre là où il pense leur fougue de la jeunesse!

Il enfila un boxer et un bermuda en jean avant de s'installer sur son lit, un livre à la main et ses écouteurs sauvagement enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme resta enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi. Ce n'est que quand son ventre cria famine qu'il consentit à sortir. Sasuke était assis sur le canapé seulement vêtu d'un boxer. La télé était allumée et diffusait un épisode d'Esprits Criminels.

-Ça y est, il est partit?

Le brun quitta l'écran des yeux pour les poser sur son ami.

-Ça fait un petit moment déjà.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu vas pas plutôt chez ta conquête du jour pour baiser? J'en ai marre, moi! Je rigole pas quand je dis que j'ai mal à la tête.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu as embarrassé ce pauvre Daichiro. Il ne va plus vouloir venir.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait te faire ? De toute façon, tu le rappelleras pas. C'est peut-être même la dernière fois que tu le vois de toute ta vie.

-Pas faux. Reconnut le brun avant de retourner à son épisode.

L'Uzumaki poussa un énième soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

-Naruto, on mange quoi, ce soir?

Le blond avisa l'horloge, il était déjà 19h30.

-J'en sais rien. Tu bouges ton cul et tu viens m'aider.

Les bruits de la télé se turent et Sasuke arriva en traînant des pieds.

-T'es chiant! J'suis crevé!

-Ralentis ta vie sexuelle, ça ira mieux après! Rit Naruto, crispé sur la poigné du frigo.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Naruto? T'es pas comme d'habitude.

Le blond se stoppa net dans ses mouvements

«Merde! Faut surtout pas qu'il découvre quoi que se soit! Vite une excuse bidon!» Pensa-t-il au bord de la crise cardiaque intérieure.

-Je…J'ai mal à la tête, c'est tout.

-Me prend pas pour un con! C'est une meuf?

-Non, c'est un mec. Lâcha-t-il acerbe. Avant de se traiter mentalement de tout les noms parce qu'il venait de s'engager sur une pente glissante.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Toi aussi, t'es bi?

-Ne dis pas «toi aussi». J'ai l'impression que tu me mets dans la même catégorie que toi et je ne suis pas une bête du sexe.

-Mais fallait le dire tout de suite! S'exclama le brun sans faire attention à la pique que venait de lui envoyer son ami. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ce mec? Il veut pas de toi? T'oses pas? Tu veux des conseils? Continua-t-il.

-Pour les conseils, non merci, je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Et oui, j'ose pas.

-Ben pourquoi?

Naruto regarda son ami dans les yeux et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Il est con, il ne comprendrait pas. Et puis, je m'entends bien avec lui, j'ai pas envie que notre amitié s'arrête comme ça.

-C'est qui? Demanda Sasuke, légèrement soupçonneux.

Naruto ouvrit le frigo et fouilla parmi les aliments qui s'entassaient.  
>-Personne. Dit-il simplement.<p>

Une idée naquit subitement dans l'esprit farfelu de l'Uchiha. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit par la taille.

Naruto se redressa subitement sur la défensive. La conversation avait complètement dérapé.

Sasuke caressa ses abdos. Naruto se laissa faire et retint un gémissement de plaisir. Le brun dégrafa un à un les boutons de son bermuda. Il lui embrassa le cou et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille.

-Mmh. Ne pu s'empêcher le blond face à la douceur des lèvres de son colocataire.

Naruto, prenant conscience de son erreur, plaqua une main sur sa bouche et partit en courant dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clés.

-Au moins, c'est clair. Murmura le brun.

Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, il prit une bique de jus de tomate dans le frigo et repartit s'assoir sur le canapé.

.

Naruto de son coté, attrapa son portable, alors que ses glandes lacrymales se manifestaient.

Une voix de femme, douce et chaleureuse, répondit enjoué.

-Naruto! Comment vas-tu?

-Mal. Articula-t-il.

-Naruto? Toute trace de gaité avait disparu, remplacé par un ton inquiet.

-Sakura, il a tout découvert.

-Fais un sac et viens à la maison, le téléphone, c'est pas top pour parler.

-Okay, merci.

Il raccrocha, mit un tee-shirt, prit son sac de cours pour le lendemain et fourra des affaires propres dans un sac de sport.

Il déverrouilla sa porte et se précipita à l'entrée.

-Naruto, tu vas où? Demanda le garçon en boxer, en attrapant son bras.

-Nulle part. Répondit-il en fixant obstinément la porte.

-Regardes-moi.

Sasuke prit son visage entre ses mains. Naruto avait encore les yeux embué de larmes. Sous une impulsion, le brun l'embrassa.

-Ne me touche pas. Cracha-t-il en le repoussant violemment.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et descendit les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Sasuke se retrouva sur le palier de leur appartement seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

C'est ce moment que choisi la voisine pour sortir accompagner de sa fille de quatre ans. Elle hoqueta de surprise et cacha les yeux de sa fille de la vue qui se présentaient à elles. Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et referma la porte violemment.

.

Naruto arriva quelques rues plus loin devant une immense villa blanche. Sakura était en couple avec l'héritier d'une grande entreprise de livraison, un certain Sai qui lui passait tous ses caprices. Même si à première vue, ce couple pouvait sembler bizarre et le garçon totalement soumis, Sakura prenait soin de lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne le montrait que très rarement mais elle était follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Il sauta par-dessus le petit portillon et fit le tour de la maison. On était en juillet, il faisait beau et chaud, Sakura devait être en maillot au bord de sa piscine.

-NARUTO!

Une tornade rose se précipita dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

-Ma Saku. Murmura-t-il en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Sakura essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

-Tu vas tout me raconter. Viens, on va s'assoir.

Ils s'assirent sur les transats. Le silence dura quelques instants.

-Je…je suis qu'un idiot.

-Mais non, tu as seulement fait une boulette et Sasuke a exploité cette faille. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'était imaginé toute sorte de scénario depuis qu'il l'avait appelé et connaissant ses deux amis d'enfance comme si elle les avait enfanté, elle avait une petite idée quand au déroulement des évènements.

-Ouais, une fois de plus.

Puis Naruto se lança. Il raconta tout. La douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il les entendait coucher. L'amour qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler pendant près de deux ans. Tout. Il se mit à nu pour la première fois. Il extériorisait ses sentiments.

Sakura le berça dans ses bras rassurants tout le long de son récit. Lui chuchotant des mots doux pour le calmer quand il avait une crise de larmes.

.

-En plus il m'a embrassé.

Sakura faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes et Sai dû lui taper dans le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle sur les nerfs.

-Ouais, avant de partir. J'étais sur le palier, il m'a forcé à le regarder et m'a embrassé.

-Et après? Demanda la rose, bouillonnante de rage.

-Je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti.

-Il va m'entendre cet imbécile heureux!

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Naruto. Tu es tombé sur un véritable phénomène. Dit Sai tout en frictionnant le dos de sa copine pour la calmer.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Je sais.

.

-Naruto! Espèce de larve!

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, la marque de l'oreiller bien imprimé sur sa joue, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'ordinaire et des petits yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Mon dieu! Tu as une tête horrible ! S'exclama son amie aux cheveux roses.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir. Marmotta-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver Sai en serviette.

-Oh Naruto, je t'en pris. Vas-y.

-Euh non, c'est bon. Je vais attendre que tu ais finis.

Il ressortit précipitamment, ne laissant pas le temps à Sai de répliquer.  
>-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux manger?<p>

Sakura le regardait comme si c'était une question existentielle.

-Rien, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle l'assit de force sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-M'en fous, tu manges quand même.

-Sakura. Soupira-t-il.

-Naruto. Le singea-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il sourit.

-Donnes-moi des céréales, alors.

-Oui chef! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

.

Le blond poussa un énième soupir. Parler de l'histoire du droit ne l'intéresser pas aujourd'hui. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air pour remettre ses idées en place.

La cloche de la fin des cours fut libératrice. Gaara et lui sortirent en discutant, ou tout du moins, Gaara parlait et Naruto l'écoutait.

-Hey mec, t'es sur que ça va? Finis par demander le roux.

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète. J'ai super mal dormis cette nuit, c'est tout.

Gaara le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.  
>-Te fous pas de ma gueule. D'habitude tu dors comme un ronflex. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Un 'blème avec Sasuke?<p>

Naruto voulu s'expliquer mais il fut couper par une gothic lolita aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux nacrés.

-Naruto! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle fit la bise à Gaara puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

Hinata était étudiante à l'école Yaz'art, catégorie stylisme. Elle était pleine de vie et Naruto et elle se côtoyaient depuis le bac à sable.

-Hina, ma belle! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais te demander une faveur. Argua-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il sceptique.

-C'est le dernier jour du salon de la poupée. Je voulais en adopter une.

-Tu n'en as pas déjà assez? Elles vont finir par se marcher dessus.

-S'il-te-plaît. Supplia-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de cocker mal-aimé.

Naruto pouffa.

-D'accord, tu as ENCORE gagné.

-Yippy! S'écria-t-elle.

Les deux amis saluèrent Gaara. Puis Hinata prit la main du blond et partit en courant vers le centre-ville. Gaara leur fit un signe de la main et partit de son coté.

.

Sasuke sortit de son école de commerce en compagnie de Sai.

-Naruto est allé chez vous hier soir, non?

Sai acquiesça.

-Sakura a dit qu'elle passerait.

Sasuke le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Oh non. Gémit-il. Je vais me faire défoncer.

-D'un autre coté c'était à prévoir.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Sai! Sasuke! S'exclama joyeusement une jeune femme à l'étrange chevelure rose.

Elle embrassa Sai pendant que Sasuke avalait sa salive de travers. Sakura se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

-On a des comptes à régler. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Suis-moi.

Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre sous les yeux soupçonneux des autres élèves de la fac.

Sai et Sakura s'assirent sur un banc et Sasuke se retrouva debout devant eux.

«-Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.» Pensa-t-il.

.

-Tu es sure? Demanda le blond.

-Mais oui! Si on lui dit rien, il sera pas au courant. Assura-t-elle.

-Mouais.

Hinata le fit entrer dans son appartement.

-T'inquiète Naruto. Tu loges chez moi pour une durée indéterminée, c'est pas la mort. Et puis de toute façon mon père n'a pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

-Depuis quand tu te rebelles contre ton père? Demanda le blond amusé.

Hinata rougit violemment.

-Mais, non…je…enfin…c'est…tu te trompes.

Naruto se rapprocha dangereusement, la prit par la taille et plongea son regard océan dans celui de son amie.

-Je…Naruto, recules-toi un peu, tu veux.

-Alors qui est l'heureux élu qui te fait de l'effet?

Hinata était écarlate dans les bras du blond. Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

-Il s'appelle Quentin, il est français et c'est la huitième merveille du monde. Mais…

-Mais?

-Il ne me considère que comme une amie.

-Mets ta timidité de coté et tente ta chance.

-C'est ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. J'ai fait la respiration par le ventre pour me calmer et à la pose de midi, je suis allé le voir mais il était déjà avec une fille. Et elle…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Elle lui a demandé de sortir avec lui et il a accepté de suite.

Naruto essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues de poupées et entoura ses bras autour des épaules d'Hinata.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tout les deux, on n'a vraiment pas de chance en amour. Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Ouais. La vie est injuste, c'est bien connu.

Hinata se dégagea de ses bras et lui sourit tristement.

-Ça te dit un lookage de film à l'eau de rose?

-T'as du Nutella?

-Et de la glace en pagaille.

.

Sasuke regarda le plafond. L'appartement était bien triste sans Naruto. Il poussa un énième soupir en repensant à sa discussion avec Sakura. Son amie l'avait bien engueulé. Mais le pire avait sûrement était la fin, quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait embrassé Naruto. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et avait sortit le premier truc qui lui venait à l'esprit: «Parce qu'il était mignon». Sa joue lui faisait encore mal alors que ça faisait bien une heure qu'il avait quitté Sakura.

-Tss, fais chier. En plus maintenant je sais ce que je lui aurais répondu.

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et s'endormit.

.

-Hinata.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ma belle, faut se lever, tu vas être en retard.

-Je veux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas en séchant les cours que tu vas devenir styliste.

Elle se releva d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.

-Je fais ce que je veux! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Okay, j'ai rein dit mais laisse-moi me lever, j'aimerai boire un café.

Hinata remarqua alors qu'elle était allongée sur son ami. Lui, en caleçon et elle, en sous-vêtements. Elle rougit et se releva. Naruto sourit et lui embrassa le front. Il alla dans la cuisine et mit en route la machine à café. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Hinata décida de se lever. Elle attrapa le tee-shirt que Naruto portait la veille et l'enfila puis alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit deux bols et servit le café.

Naruto revint dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, il ramassa ses affaires et les fourra dans un sac en plastique, ferma le pot de Nutella et ramassa toutes les cochonneries qui traînaient par terre. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Hinata attablé devant un grand bol de café fumant.

-Ben finalement tu t'es levé?

-Ben tu as bien vu que j'étais plus sur le canapé.

-Ouais et je pensais que tu étais allé dans ta chambre.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Je vais ridiculiser cette pouf qui m'a piqué mon mec.

-Excellent! Je vais t'aider.

La brune le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Le meilleur moyen pour avoir un mec à ses pieds, c'est de le rendre jaloux. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ah bon?

Ses yeux semblaient près à sortir de leurs orbites.

-Bon écoute, j'ai pas cours ce matin, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton école et quand il arrive tu me le présente, je verrai tout de suite s'il est jaloux pour nous deux.

-Et s'il l'est? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je te fais signe et tu m'embrasse.

-Mais…

-Pas un baiser profond et passionné, un smack ça suffit.

Elle le fixa pas rassuré.

-Quoi?

-Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai du mal à croire que ça soit aussi simple.

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

-Mouais, c'est vrai.

.

Hinata et Naruto sortirent en courant de l'appartement, se tenant par la main.

-T'es sur de ton coup? Essaya encore une fois la jeune fille.

-T'as pas confiance en moi?

-Habituellement si mais là, je le sens pas.

-Normal, y a rien à sentir.

Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit, amusée.

-Baka!

.

-Sasuke!

Le garçon se retourna vers la fille qui l'avait appelé et retint tant bien que mal, un soupir d'exaspération.

-Salut Ino.

-Sasuke, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je sors avec Naruto.

-Tu sors ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Ouais, une sortie entre mecs.

-Ah ok, j'ai eu peur. Et sinon ma proposition?

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais Ino, t'es une fille en or mais nous deux, ça pourra pas se faire. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez froid, tout le monde me le dit, tu ne le supporterais pas. Je… tu comprends?

Ino hocha la tête, les joues quelque peu rougit et la larme à l'œil.

-Je vois.

La blonde tourna les talons.

-Quel tombeur! S'exclama une voix moqueuse.

-Salut Suigetsu.

-Yo mec! Ça va comme tu veux?

-Mmh.

-Tu sais que ça m'exaspère quand tu fais ça? Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde? Sujet, verbe, complément.

-Oui, ça va très bien Suigetsu, merci de t'en soucier. Dit-il ironiquement.

-Ben tu vois, c'est pas compliqué.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Tiens! Dit-il surpris. C'est pas Naruto, là-bas?

Sasuke fit volte-face et regarda le blond passait en courant main dans la main avec Hinata. Alors comme ça il logeait chez elle. Il passerait voir ce soir, comme ça le mensonge qu'il avait sortit à Ino, n'en serait plus un.

.

Le blond et la brune passèrent en courant devant la fac de commerce.

-On aurait pu faire un détour, tu sais.

-Mais non, t'inquiètes, j'ai tellement peu de chance de croiser Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit et ils ralentirent l'allure quand Yaz'art fut en vue.

-Au fait pourquoi on a couru? T'es pas en retard à ce que je sache.

-Ben non mais c'est le footing du matin.

-Tu fais ça tous les matins? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Es-tu fou? C'est juste aujourd'hui parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on a mangé hier, il faut te maintenir en forme.

Ils rirent.

-Hinata! S'exclama une voix masculine.

Un occidental et trois japonais se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Hinata les salua et fit les présentations.

-Naruto je te présente, Quentin, Haku, Deidara et Sasori. Les amis, voici Naruto.

Quentin avisa les doigts enlacés des «amoureux» et sera le poing.

-Je ne t'es jamais vu. Tu n'es pas à Yaz'art.

-C'est vrai, je suis à la fac de droit à quelques rues d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Continua-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas cours ce matin et Hinata m'a réveillé en se levant alors je me suis proposé pour l'accompagner.

-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute, ça ira plus vite. Répliqua la Hyuuga sarcastique.

-Mais non ma belle, tu sais que je t'aime.

Il lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'à coté ses amis se posaient des questions.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un copain. Dit doucement Haku.

-C'est vrai mais vous ne me l'avez pas demandé non plus.

La cloche du début des cours résonna.

-A ce soir Hina.

Hinata comprit le message et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir Quentin partir d'un pas vif, Haku essayant de le rattraper en courant alors que les garçons attendaient la brune.

-C'est elle sa nouvelle copine?

Hinata acquiesça.

-Tu peux foncer ma belle, plus jaloux que lui tu meurs.

Deidara et Sasori éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien joué on y a tous cru! S'exclama le blond.

-Lui dite rien. Supplia Hinata.

-T'inquiètes princesse, on a bien compris.

.

Hinata était sur le toit du bâtiment principal en compagnie de Quentin. Ils attendaient Deidara, Sasori et Haku qui étaient allés s'acheter de quoi manger à la cafétéria. Elle avait le nez plongé dans son bento, le silence était pesant et elle était prête à se lever pour rentrer chez elle et pleurer un bon coup, ça irait mieux après.

-Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui.

Hinata releva la tête, surprise.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Ce mec-là, le blond de ce matin, il est pas assez bien pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Quitte-le. Reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Sors avec moi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une copine et que vous êtes ensemble depuis hier midi? C'est un peu dégelasse pour elle. Surtout que tu n'as pas hésité quand elle te l'a demandé.

-Comment tu le sais?

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle posa son bento au sol tout en inspirant profondément.

-Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, je te cherchais pour te faire ma déclaration.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du garçon.

-Et si je te dis que ce n'était qu'un coup monté avec Haku afin que tu réagisses et que tu me tombes dans les bras, qu'est-ce-que tu feras? Souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille.

-Et si moi, je te dis que ce n'était qu'un coup monté avec Naruto afin de te rendre jaloux, qu'est-ce-que tu feras? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Je t'embrasserai.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Haku poussa la porte du toit et fit quelques pas suivit de Deidara, Sasori et la copine de ce dernier. Ils virent Quentin et Hinata s'embrasser et redescendirent les marches en courant afin de les laisser seuls.

.

Naruto sortit de l'établissement en bon dernier. Il avait demandé des explications au prof sur un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler mais il n'était pas plus avancé, il devrait potasser plus que d'habitude.

Hinata l'attendait devant le portail accompagné de l'occidental de ce matin. Il lui embrassa le front et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Quentin se racla la gorge.

-T'inquiètes mec, je suis gay. S'exclama Naruto en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Les trois ados sourirent. Naruto parce qu'Hinata ne pleurerait plus, Quentin parce qu'il était rassuré de savoir que sa petite amie partageait son appartement avec un gay et non avec un ado en pleine crise d'hormones comme ils le sont tous à cet âge-là et Hinata parce que Quentin ne rejetait pas l'orientation sexuelle de son meilleur ami.

.

Sasuke sortit de chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'appartement de Hinata mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son présumé meilleur ami. Il redoutait de le voir.

Qu'allait-il lui dire? Comment lui expliquer son attitude?

Il poussa un long soupir et regarda les étoiles. A cet instant il se demanda si les petits hommes verts existaient et s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener avec eux, loin de toutes ces histoires et de tous ces problèmes. La fuite était une issue très tentante.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où logeait Hinata. Il poussa un autre soupir et prit une grande expiration pour se donner du courage. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Une fois sur le palier de l'appartement, son courage flancha. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto torse-nu. Leur réaction fut identique: leurs cœurs loupèrent un battement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Lança le blond acerbe.

-Je… Je voulais te parler.

Que se passait-il? Sasuke… Timide?

Hinata passa dans le corridor à ce moment là, un panier de linge dans les bras.

-Bon Naruto, tu vas les jeter ces poubelles?

Elle aperçut Sasuke et comprit. Elle salua poliment le brun et prit un tee-shirt au pif dans le tas de linge qu'elle transportait. Elle le lança au blond.

-Enfile ça et prenez tout votre temps.

Naruto enfila le tee-shirt et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Sasuke et lui descendirent les marches en silence. L'Uzumaki balança les sacs poubelles dans le local prévu à cet effet et ils sortirent dans la rue.

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis désolé. Finit par lâcher Sasuke.

Naruto ne réagit pas.

-Sakura m'a fait la leçon mais j'avais déjà compris que j'avais merdé.

Naruto lui lança un regard en coin. Comme Naruto ne disait rien, Sasuke continua.

-Je sais pas trop pourquoi je les ramenés à la maison. Je ne me suis pas demandé ce que tu pouvais ressentir en nous entendant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'appart est trop calme sans toi et j'aimerai bien que tu reviennes.

-C'est trop facile! S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa seulement dérangé par la brise qui soufflait.

-Quels sont tes sentiments? Finit par demander Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux noirs dans le bleu des siens.

-Je sais que je me sens seul sans toi. Je sais que ne plus te voir rire ou sourire ou même râler, me manque. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux.

Ses yeux bleus le sondèrent, cherchant s'il était sincère.

-Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas si tu es amoureux mais moi, je le suis. Alors si tu veux que je revienne, embrasse-moi. Un vrai baisé, comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Sasuke sourit, passa ses mains dans les cheveux et derrière le cou de son meilleur ami et captura ses lèvres. Naruto s'agrippa au t-shirt du brun, les larmes aux yeux. Il en avait rêvé des millions de fois de ce baisé et il était au-delà de ses espérances.

Sasuke le relâcha, le souffle court. Naruto baissa les yeux.

-Si tu reviens à l'appart je pourrais recommencer?

-Pourquoi? demanda Naruto.

-Ce sont tes lèvres que je préfère alors autant en profiter.

Naruto détourna le regard, rouge comme un coquelicot. Il marmonna une réponde incompréhensible.

-Pardon?

-D'accord. Répéta le blond.

Sasuke le réembrassa et ils remontèrent chez Hinata le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict?<p> 


End file.
